


Tiempos más cálidos

by minimamente



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, primavera, sexo dragones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primavera llegara pronto a Berck y con ella algunas sorpresas para el joven vikingo Hiccup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempos más cálidos

**Author's Note:**

> Mi explicación o mi justificación/excusa por esta loca historia.
> 
> Algunas culturas consideraban que utilizar cierta partes de animales les daba un beneficio curativo o hasta mágico, por no mencionar afrodisiaco, estas propiedades parecían ser mucho más efectivas cuando a dichos animales se le atribuían ciertas cualidades mágicas o fueran lo más cercano a un ser mitológico. Ahora con esta idea, el semen de un dragón puede ser un gran afrodisiaco, especialmente para una pareja potencial, esa es la idea que origino este fic.
> 
> Advertencia: Dragón*Humano  
> Ya están advertidos, así que si alguien se trauma al leer esta locura no es mi culpa.  
> Dedicatoria especial:  
> Para Tito.

El hielo se derrite, el aire es más tibio y la frescura en el ambiente ya no es sinónimo de congelación, aun no se puede decir que han salido del invierno pero la hierba que crece entre la nieve y el aroma a tierra mojada en la isla avisa ya la próxima llegada de la primavera.

Los vikingos en la isla de Mema agradecían la llegada de tan agradable clima, que aunque corto se trataba de aprovechar al máximo.

Ahora con la llegada de los dragones a su aldea el entusiasmo se contagiaba tanto en los aldeanos como en los nuevos residentes más escamosos en la isla.

Los dragones también se encontraban entusiasmados con este clima, muchos de los que habían tenido a sus crías el pasado invierno ya les podían enseñar a volar debido a las buenas condiciones del tiempo así como que ya se encontraban lo suficientemente grandes y fuertes para que sus alas aguantaran sus pesos, era una de las razones por la que la mayoría de los dragones preferían tener a sus huevos en esa época del año.

Cierto dragón de escamas negras también se encontraba realmente contento con el cambio de estación, mayormente porque eso significaba que pasaría mucho tiempo en el aire con su humano, no le molesto mucho pasársela encerrado la mayoría del día junto a este cuando había ventisca o el clima se presentaba demasiado desfavorable para volar en el invierno, pero otra cosa era tener que soportar a algunos vikingos que aun consideraban a los dragones mayormente como bestias estúpidas, al menos solo tenía que lidiar con estos cuando toda la aldea y algunos dragones que se negaban a dejar el lado de sus amigos humanos, Gorgontua y él como ejemplo, tenían que refugiarse en el gran salón al pie de la montaña cuando el clima era demasiado extremo y peligroso para que cualquiera intentara soportarlo en el refugio de sus casas de madera, quedarse en ellas sería el sinónimo de sufrir una hipotermia como mínimo, y en el peor de los casos muerte por congelación.

Ese año no hubo ningún caso de ni uno ni otro, en realidad, desde que los vikingos habían hecho la paz con los dragones, los vikingos tenían más tiempo para concentrarse para mejorar las condiciones de su aldea y realizar planes sin la amenaza constante de los dragones, o no tan amenazante como antes.

Hoy Toothless estaba tomando un pequeño descanso sobre una de las colinas cerca del pueblo, una de esos cómodos pedazos de tierra cubiertos completamente de hierba fresca, recientemente nacida de la nieve, aun algo húmeda y corta, pero tan cómoda para él en estos momentos que se le antojaba tirarse y rodar sobre ella, y de hecho, realmente era muy buena idea.

Sin más se acostó y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra la hierba impregnándose de su agradable aroma, imaginaba que por ahí seguro había algunos brotes de raíz de dragón para que tuviera tan buen olor, no tanto como para descontrolarlo pero suficiente para que le recorriera una sensación placentera.

Oh si, era refrescante y a la vez tan cálido, el sol a lo alto del cielo calentaba sus escamas y al rodar por la hierba le refrescaba, tal comodidad era tan placentera que sintió un hormigueo burbujear en su bajo vientre que en vez de ignorarlo decidió incitarlo a que se intensificara.

Restregó aún más su vientre contra la hierba, alguien que lo viera pensaría que solo se estaba arrastrando perezosamente o rascando su estómago contra el suelo, nada más lejos de la realidad de aquellos pensamientos inocentes.

El hormigueo una vez ligero se intensifico en su bajo vientre, pronto lo sintió, aquella sensación familiar de su pequeño pliegue entre sus escamas en su bajo vientre se abría dejando salir apenas la punta de miembro que solo salía cuando experimentaba este tipo de necesidad, con el suave toque de la aromática hierba sobre la sensible piel lo ínsito a salir por completo de su escondite.

Pronto el suave rose se volvió más intenso, tal vez se sentiría mucho mejor si la hierba fuera mucho más larga, o si en vez de satisfacer su necesidad restregándose contra un lecho de plantas aromáticas lo hiciera contra otro cuerpo más vivo y caliente, otro dragón, pero jamás se había planteado la idea de buscar la compañía de otros dragones en este tipo de asuntos, no solo por no encontrar uno que fuera de su misma especie, sino porque sentía que con ninguno había creado un vínculo tan íntimo para llegar a este nivel de intimidad ni siquiera cuando la época de apareamiento llegaba.

La mayoría de los dragones tomaban muy en serio el tema de conseguir pareja, no solo era esa necesidad biológica de dejar descendencia, no eran solo bestias buscando la necesidad de satisfacerse sexualmente cuando sus cuerpos se presentaban en las mejores condiciones para hacerlo, no, era la vinculación física y emocional, encontrar un compañero de vida, algunos podían encontrar parejas momentáneas e incluso concebir con ellas crías, pero una vez que hubieran encontrado al ser indicado no había forma de romper el vínculo, solo la muerte.

Pero Toothless no pensaba en esas cosas en este momento, estaba más concentrado en satisfacerse en su pequeño lapso de lujuria.

Su miembro se rozaba con fuerza contra el suave pasto mientras hacia presión con su propio cuerpo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, cuando llego a la edad lo suficientemente madura como para buscar una pareja potencial descubrió que esta era una buena forma de desahogarse físicamente.

Gotas de líquido espesó empezó a frotar de la punto de su pene, su semilla empezó a escurrir humedeciéndolo y haciéndole más fácil la fricción. 

Pronto su disfrute se volvió más vocal, pequeños gruñidos y profundos ronroneos empezaron a salir de su pecho mientras se arqueaba un poco más contra el suelo y movía sus caderas de adelante y hacia atrás con sus poderosas piernas traseras.

Luego llego la explosión, como un volcán rugió y tembló hasta el punto de explotar liberando su semilla en un potente chorro sobre la hierba.

Jadeante y complacido rodo hasta acostarse en uno de sus costados, una cosa era restregarse sobre el pasto para su satisfacción física, pero otra era recostarse sobre este ya teniendo una buena carga de su semilla la cual era una sustancia espesa y pegajosa, si se acostara sobre esta mezcla terminaría apestoso, pero no de la agradable hierba sino un olor rancio de su semilla después de horas de ser expulsada sino se la limpiaba, no era el ser más higiénico pero hasta él tenía limites, además había notado que los humanos, o más bien, su humano, no era fanático de los malos olores, y como le apreciaba no quisiera que se sintiera incómodo con él.

Dio un largo bostezo y meneo un poco la cola, ese había sido un buen descanso. Ahora quizás podría ir con su humano, Hiccup, que había estado ocupado con Gobber por ciertos asuntos en su negocio en la herrería, aunque joven, Gobber apreciaba el ingenió del joven vikingo cuando se trataba de trabajar en la forja, el dragón pensó que ya se habría desocupado en este momento.

Y así era, no estaba ni a un par de metros en las orillas de la aldea cuando ya podía ver a su humano caminar hacia su dirección, cuando aquellos ojos verdes vieron su figura de escamas negras el muchacho apresuro su paso y le dedico una amplia sonrisa a su querido amigo.

-Hola Toothless, disfrutando del clima ¿verdad? Te vez muy alegre- 

Toothless le regreso la sonrisa con su ya conocida mueca desdentada, para luego recibir suaves caricias de las amables manos de su humano a los lados de su cabeza, Hiccup siempre sabia como acariciarlo de tal manera tan placentera que lo hacía ronronear con apenas ligeros toques.

Hiccup entre sus mimos, cuando empezó a rosar sus manos abajo del mentón su mirada divago un poco más abajo hasta notar algo extraño en el cuerpo de su amigo escamoso.

-¿Qué tienes en el pecho amigo? ¿Pisaste algún bicho raro?-

Extrañado por las palabras de Hiccup lo único que atino a hacer Toothless fue inclinar la cabeza a un lado, ¿bicho? ¿Qué bicho?

-Ugh, ¿acaso aplastaste una babosa?- acercándose más a su amigo, a su pecho específicamente, la mirada del joven vikingo se concentró en un punto manchado del que el dragón era inconsciente hasta ese momento.

Era una mancha entre blancuzca y transparente, se notaba que era demasiado viscoso ya que había algunos pedazos de pasto y piedritas en ella, en realidad no quería tocarlo, pero pensó que le sería molesto a su amigo tener esa cosa en el pecho todo el día, así que sin más con su mano agarro esa sustancia y la trato de limpiar lo mejor que pudo, a su tacto era como tocar una flema o una babosa, para él ambas cosas eran muy parecidas.

Toothless miro la mano de Hiccup, luego a este, y luego a su pecho, repitió eso un par de veces antes de percibir su propio aroma almizclado y cargado en la sustancia en la mano del peli castaño.

Si pudiera sonrojarse tal vez lo hubiera hecho, en su lugar pego sus orejas a su cráneo en signo de vergüenza y timidez.

-Esta cosa huele raro, ¿Qué clase de bicho pisaste?- alejo su mano de su rostro y busco algún lugar para embarrar esa cosa pero no tenía nada a la mano, entonces hiso lo segundo mejor que le pareció y fue sacudir la mano hasta que esa cosa goteo y se desprendió de su mano lo más que pudo y al ver que quedo algunos residuos se limpia utilizando su pantalón embarrándola en este, ya ese día regresando a casa se lo quitaría y lo pondría a lavar otro día –listo, ahora ¿Quién quiere ir a volar un rato amigo?-

Meneando la cabeza en afirmación siguió a su amigo y decidió ignorar ese pequeño lapso vergonzoso para él, llegaron a la casa donde vivía y en movimientos rápidos pero no bruscos el muchacho le coloco su silla para al momento siguiente montar sobre su lobo y despegar al cielo azul brillante.

Era en esos momentos, surcando el cielo, sintiendo el viento sobre sus rostros, los que más disfrutaban, podían compartir la perspectiva que pocos eran privilegiados, podían sentir que eran uno al volar, era cuando más se sentían más unidos y parecía que no existían más que ellos dos y la emoción del vuelo.

Hiccup podía perder la noción del tiempo fácilmente en esta clase de momentos, si pudiera lo haría todos los días y a todo momento, volar junto a Toothless, pero tenía obligaciones, como hijo de Stoick, con la academia de jinetes de dragón, con los dragones, pero todo esos, preocupaciones y responsabilidades desaparecían con el júbilo del vuelo y las innumerables maniobras que podían hacer ambos en el aire pareciendo que no había limite alguno.

La mañana corrió rápido hasta la llegada de los inicios de la tarde, fue cuando Hiccup empezó a sentirse un poco extraño.

Poco a poco la temperatura de su cuerpo empezó a aumentar, por un momento lo atribuyo al sol, a veces cuando hacía mucho podía asolearse con facilidad, pero no creía que eso pasaría en esta época del año, apenas estaban entrando a primavera.

Podía sentir su cuerpo caliente, ocurrió de manera tan lenta que cuando sus ojos empezaron a sentirse pesados y su cabeza empezó a marear no se dio cuenta hasta que Toothless se movió bruscamente a un lado porque había movido mal su pierna afectando su vuelo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era una especie de resfriado? Pero en la mañana se encontraba perfectamente bien.

Recuperando el control de las riendas, lo mejor que pensó en hacer sería volver a tierra firme por el momento, como se encontraba al otro lado de la isla descendió en el bosque, más precisamente en un lugar que conocía tan bien y que había sido testigo de las primeras interacciones de humano y dragón, aquel pequeño cañón o grieta natural que contaba con un pequeño lago propio.

Al tratar de bajarse del lomo de su amigo no pudo evitar tropezó, más que por su torpeza la cual desde muy joven había sido tan famosa por ella, era la sensación de que su cuerpo parecía sentirse tan débil y flojo, como si hubiera tenido que trabajar todo el día en la forja o tenido que ir a las prácticas de combate de Gobber de dragones de nuevo.

Al ver a su humano tirado en el suelo Toothless inmediatamente se preocupó y acerco su rostro a inspeccionar el cuerpo del humano al ver que era lo que le pasaba y si se encontraba herido.

El rostro del muchacho se encontraba sonrojado y una ligera capa de sudor recorría su rostro provocando que algunos cabellos se le pegaran al rostro, el dragón había visto aspectos similares en humanos enfermos en la aldea, en ellos era un aspecto muy deplorable, pero por alguna razón en Hiccup no le hacía ver mal, pero regresando a lo importante ¿Hiccup se encontraba enfermo?

Sentándose en el lugar que callo como costal el muchacho de ojos verdes se hiso la misma pregunta que su amigo de escamas negras, trato de hacer memoria si había algo extraño en su rutina como para que él hubiera terminado con estos síntomas, no se le venía nada a la mente.

Incorporándose y viendo cómo se tambaleaba un poco se apoyó en el lomo de su amigo como aquella primera vez que trato de caminar con su prótesis, Toothless ayudo al peli castaño a llegar hasta una roca enorme la cual al estar frente a ella Hiccup utilizo para apoyarse y sentarse en el suelo de nuevo.

Su cuerpo se sentía caliente y cansado, o más bien raro, no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba empezando a sentir enfermo u otra cosa, ya que con el calor venia cierto hormigueo a su cuerpo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Una vez más en el suelo el dragón acerco su rostro al humano, empezó a dar grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de encontrar un aroma extraño o a enfermedad, para Toothless su amigo humano olía normalmente muy agradable, cálido y acogedor, a madera, brisa marina y viento fresco, con un toque de algo dulce, aromas que fácilmente podía relacionar con comodidad y libertad, si realmente su humano estuviera enfermo esos olores se opacarían o cambiarían, pero cuando el olfateo se dio cuenta que no había ocurrido nada de eso, en realidad ese aroma que caracterizaba a Hiccup se había intensificado, realmente olía muy bien.

Era como si su misma esencia se empezara a exudar de cada poro del muchacho con más intensidad que nunca, cada gotita de sudor era su aroma concentrado, en realidad una de las fragancias más agradables que hubiera olido en su vida.

-Estoy bien amigo, aunque me siento un poco extraño- dijo Hiccup tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo al notar su preocupación, a veces el dragón podía ser demasiado sobreprotector.

Un ligero resoplido choco contra su rostro y un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, no fue desagradable, pero si extraño, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

No pudiéndose resistir el dragón saco su lengua, tenía que saber si ese aroma era tan bueno como se olía, el sabor salado del sudor fue ignorado completamente, ya que lo que degusto era una de las cosas más buenas que haya tenido en su paladar, la propia esencia de Hiccup.

Olfato y gusto fueron completamente cautivados ahora, no podía pensar nada más que tener más y más de lo que ahora le podía ofrecer Hiccup sin saberlo.

El toque sorpresivo de la lengua de su amigo en realidad fue refrescante para su cuerpo caliente a pesar de la tibieza de la saliva, aun así no pudo evitar que una corriente mucho más potente de escalofríos recorriera su cuerpo completo.

-¡Toothless!- trato de reprenderlo, regañarlo o apartarlo, todas o tan solo una, pero no pudo, del primer lengüetazo a su cara siguieron más y los escalofríos y extrañas y nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba y recorrían su cuerpo también.

Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, bueno, tan bueno, era lo que inundaba la mente del dragón, ya antes había lamido a su humano en toques cariñosos y juguetones ¿Por qué ahora era más intenso? ¿Tan bueno?

Al final el cuerpo del vikingo había terminado recostado sobre el suelo cubierto de hierba, ahora en vez de tener una capa de sudor una capa de saliva lo empezaba a cubrir.

Esos escalofríos, esas sensaciones, ese tibio toque que empezaba a aventurarse más allá de su rostro, se empezó a sentir tan bien, aliviaba ese calor naciente en su cuerpo pero a la vez lo avivaba más, cada lamida, cada aliento, era leña echada a la hoguera para avivar el fuego.

Más, necesitaba más, con una de sus garras delanteras removió la camisa verde empujándola hacia arriba dejando ver esa piel que le estaba ofreciendo tan delicioso deleite.

-Mmm que… Toothless- 

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

La fiebre, ¿o era realmente fiebre?, y estas sensaciones, tan abrumadoras en verdad, hacían que su mente no pudiera pensar con claridad, lo que hacía, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿o qué se estaba dejando hacer?

Esto definitivamente, absolutamente, no era normal ni tampoco bien, pero se sentía tan bien.

La legua bífida de Toothless recorría ahora su vientre provocándole jadeos al joven vikingo.

¿Esto que era? Distaba mucho de los toques juguetones a los que estaba acostumbrado de su amigo, no ¿Qué debía hacer? Debía apartarlo, esto… esto no debería… cierta inquietud se removía como un bicho en su pecho que empezaba a picar y a picar, conocía perfectamente ese bicho, era el de un miedo naciente, no, no le debería temer a Toothless, sabía perfectamente que él jamás le haría daño, en un principio verdaderamente tuvo miedo en su primer encuentro, pero sabía tan fondo de él, en su corazón, que Toothless jamás le haría daño.

Algo pasaría que cambiaría por completo la vida de ambos y su relación, lo presentían.

Un poco más arriba en sus lamidas y se encontró con los pezones del castaño, era dos aros de color crema más oscuros que la piel que se sentían más suaves bajo el tacto de su lengua, podía escuchar jadear al castaño con más intensidad, y se daba cuenta que en realidad él también se encontraba jadeando, ambas voces y alientos, de dragón y humano se combinaban, poco a poco creando una burbuja en la que solo existían ellos dos, el aquí y el ahora, nada más importaba.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Era posible sentirse tan bien? 

Con cada lamida en esa parte el hormigueo se concentró en su bajo vientre, al igual que su sangre avivando cierta parte de su anatomía demasiado íntimo.

No, no, no, se estaba excitando con las lamidas de Toothless, que mal amigo era, debía actuar ya.

-No, espera, Tooth- alzo sus brazos para apartar la cabeza del dragón, pero ahora más que nunca se sentía tan débil, tanto que podía comparar sus brazos como dos delgadas ramitas, ¿o era su decisión la que estaba débil?

Toothless alzo la vista para chocar con la mirada verde que conocía tan bien, ahora esos ojos brillaban tanto, esos ojos tan expresivos, tan claros, le observaban, y él se perdería en ella por horas si pudiera, se acercó de nuevo al rostro del contrario y lamio su mejilla, él tampoco sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo pero sabía que no podía detenerse ahora.

Regreso a lamer su cuello, sus pezones, bajo más y más al ombligo, y cuando llego al pantalón pudo olfatear un aroma más almizclado pero a la vez tan Hiccup como cada gota de sudor que exudaba ese cuerpo, había un bulto sobresaliendo de la parte delantera del pantalón del castaño, el origen de ese aroma, y aun con una capa de tela separándolo de la piel paso su lengua en aquella parte.

Jadeo sin voz, era la primera vez que alguien más lo hubiera tocado en esa parte, mucho menos una lengua, la lengua de su mejor amigo.

Los amigos no hacen eso, ¿verdad?

Mmm Hiccup, sabia tan bien, después de esto no imaginaba no volverlo a probar de esta manera, pero aun así necesitaba más, con su garra ahora removió las prendas inferiores, la tela no pudo más que ceder ante el dragón desgarrándose un poco en el proceso, pero Hiccup no dijo nada porque su principal preocupación era que ahora su miembro semi erecto se encontraba expuesto frente a Toothless y por Odín, no sabía si lo que pasaría sería bueno o no, pero lo estaba esperando con anticipación.

Definitivamente esto no era de lo más normal, pero la cordura voló definitivamente cuando la lengua de su amigo roso aquella sensible piel de su miembro.

Los lengüetazos fueron más fuertes e intensos, solo para recibir ese premio escondido, con el degustar de las primeras gotas de la semilla del humano Toothless estuvo más que dispuesto a seguir lamiendo solo para recibir más de ese premio.

No tardo mucho para que se viniera, todo el calor y excitación, todo ese estimulo, y con un fuerte gemido acabo dentro de la boca de su amigo… ¿podía decir que seguía siendo su amigo después de eso?

Su cabeza daba vueltas, no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse ya que Toothless una vez al haber tragado su semilla las lamidas continuaron. 

Desde las primeras gotas que llegaron a su paladar se volvió adicto y ahora no podía parar, el de escamas negras no sabía cómo es que nunca había sido capaz de probar esto, como es que Hiccup podía a llegar a ser tan, pero tan… Hiccup, perfección se quedaba corto para describirlo, así que su nombre era lo más cercano a describir lo maravilloso que era. 

Oh esto apenas empezaba.

Con sus patas y garra jalo, empujo y hasta rasgo un poco la ropa del humano, las prendas le parecían más que inservibles en ese momento, probaría todo lo que ese cuerpo tenía que ofrecer.

Sus ropas asimilaban más a harapos a lo que prendas eran, colgaban de su cuerpo por hilos apenas y su bota y pierna falsa habían sido apartadas con algo de torpeza pero igualmente delicadeza por parte del dragón, ahora se encontraba prácticamente desnudo y apenas podía percibir el frio que supuestamente debería estar sintiendo en el clima ya que la lengua de Toothless se encargaba de hacerlo olvidar cualquier otro tipo de sensaciones.

Centímetro a centímetro ese cuerpo estaba siendo saboreado por el dragón, del miembro nuevamente erecto al ombligo, del ombligo a los pezones y al mentón, recorrió los hombros cubiertos de pecas y lunares, recorrió las mejillas y cuando se dio cuenta las manos recorrían su cabeza, esta vez el humano no trataba de apartarlo, en realidad recorría su cara, su mentón, caricias suaves y cálidas, esas que siempre eran dadas con cariño, con suavidad y calidez, hoy le parecían los toques más placenteros de su vida.

Lamidas, ronroneos, caricias, una burbuja de placer los envolvía, ya nada más importaba.

En algún momento sin que el dragón se percatara ni se lo propusiera su miembro había salido de su escondite, goteaba con liquido pre seminal y se encontraba hinchado y palpitante rogando por algo de atención, pero Toothless lo ignoro concentrándose más en devorar con lamidas el cuerpo de Hiccup.

Y en algún momento en la bruma pos orgásmica Hiccup entre las propias caricias que le estaba dando al dragón y apenas estar apenas consiente de su desnudez noto algo de color ajeno al negro bajo el cuerpo del dragón, noto una figura redondeada, una ¿punta de algo?, por un momento pensó que sería su muñón de su pierna cercenada pero la coloración entre rosácea y purpura despejaron esa idea; eso no era parte de su cuerpo, era parte del cuerpo del dragón sobre él.

Oh… Oohhhh, cielos, por Odín, ahora sentía su cara arder más fuerte no solo por las sensaciones que experimentaba sino también por el atisbo de vergüenza que le dio al notar el miembro del dragón rozarse con sus piernas, cielos, era casi tan grueso como su brazo.

¿Así de grande eran los penes de dragón?

Mientras el hocico del dragón regresaba a su cuello para lamerle desde la clavícula al mentón, levanto la mano para rascar cierto punto del propio mentón del dragón que siempre parecía hacer que se derritiera de gusto el de escamas negras.

Aprovechando la oportunidad se deslizo bajo el cuerpo del dragón, pero no para escapar o para apartarse de este.

En realidad paso lo contrario, arrastrándose y en el proceso provocando que el resto de sus prendas cayeran, se acercó a la parte baja del abdomen del dragón, viendo más de cerca aquel enorme miembro que sobresalía de una hendidura que jamás había visto antes, bueno, y es que jamás se había interesado en los órganos reproductores de su amigo… hasta ahora.

Literalmente se encontró cara a cara con aquel pene del dragón, se había colocado boca abajo para movilizarse mejor bajo su amigo.

Tenía de repente este impulso extraño de curiosidad y ese otro algo que no podía definir, miro aquella cabeza goteante unida a ese falo grueso y de color entre morado y rosáceo, obviamente no era un pene humano, especialmente al notar unas pequeñas protuberancias a lo largo del tronco del miembro, uno de los primeros pensamientos que le vino a la mente fue que podrían ser una especie de verrugas, pero luego ese aspecto liso y de apariencia suave distaba mucho de las verrugas que él conocía.

Antes de que se preguntara como era su textura ya había alzado sus manos para tocarlo, era suave, cálido y resbaladizo.

Era una sensación extraña sentir su peso, su calor, incluso podía sentir el palpitar de las venas bombeando constantemente sangre en el miembro erecto, recorrió sus dedos resbalando fácilmente sobre la superficie de este, era suave y a la vez lo sentía duro como roca, en su estudio y estupor noto el aroma almizclado que despedía extrañamente familiar, no solo por el hecho de que el mismo hubiera estado familiarizado con los fluidos de su propio miembro, sino por otra cosa que no podía ubicar en esos momentos.

De nuevo el calor que lo había atacado en vuelo llegaba en oleadas desde su vientre hasta todo su cuerpo, su cabeza daba vueltas, y si fuera otra situación, y quizás lo dedujera más tarde, ese aroma almizclado del dragón era lo que lo tenía de esta manera, tan excitado y caliente que la cordura era ignorada y olvidada en el rincón más remoto de su mente.

Ohhh eso se sentía bien, Hiccup apretando su miembro y acariciándolo con tanta delicadeza como siempre le proporcionaba sus mimos a su mentón y cuello, oh y lo apretaba no tan fuerte pero tan placentero.

Ya no tenía el rostro de Hiccup cerca de su hocico pero igual había cierta parte de él que podía lamer y degustar a placer, la parte baja de la espalda, aquella un par de montículos de suave carne se presentaba meneándose un poco por el movimiento inconsciente del humano, era de cierta manera hipnotizante.

Lamio nuevamente la carne expuesta, centímetro a centímetro hasta que se topó con la hendidura que formaba sus glúteos.

-Ah Tooth- 

Eso había sonido bien, tentó de nuevo el mismo recorrido que tomo su lengua para escuchar de nuevo esos placenteros suspiros.

-Ah ha mmm Tooth no… ahí mmm- 

No debería lamer ahí, una cosa era lamer su miembro, pero, bueno eso tampoco debió hacerlo, y ahora ahí abajo, ahí no debía pero… pero se sentía tan bien, se estaba derritiendo, ese calor lo estaba derritiendo como el hielo hasta burbujear.

Apretó más fuerte lo que tenía en las manos, lo cual era el pene de su amigo, no… ya con esto habían llegado más lejos que amigo… pero por el momento no podía ponerle nombre. Apretó el miembro sacándole ahora un fuerte gruñido al dragón, más que dolor era placer al igual que él.

Era una cuestión de dar y recibir placer, Toothless lamia más profundo hasta toparse con cierto asterisco de carne rosa, Hiccup seguía apretando y sobando aquel miembro que tenía enfrente, hasta que una idea más descabellada cruzo la mente del castaño, si se sentía tan bien al recibir esas lamidas ¿Toothless se sentiría igual?

Saco su lengua y roso la punta del pene del dragón, tenía un gusto salado pero no desagradable, primero fueron lamidas tímidas, en la punta y un poco más abajo, pero cuando sintió como la lengua de Tooth de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para entrar, ¡Entrar dentro de él!

De nuevo, ¿se podía hacer eso?

Era raro, todo era tan raro, pero se sentía tan bien, la lengua se retorcia en lugares que ni había imaginado que se sentiría tan bien tocar, las cosas se suponen que salían de ahí, no entrar.

Se atrevió a ser más osado y abrió soto lo que pudo su boca para meter todo lo que pudo del miembro frente a él, el no sería el único en recibir tanto placer.

El enorme pedazo de carne era tibio y palpitante sobre su lengua, se atrevió a chupar y succionar mientras seguía acariciando todo lo demás que no había podido entrar en su boca.

Oh cielos, lo que Hiccup estaba haciendo con su boca era genial, no, fantástico, oh, pero no era suficiente, de repente se sentía demasiado codicioso como para desear más de ese glorioso placer.

Se dejó caer por el instinto, Hiccup no era un dragón, era un humano, aun así en este momento era su compañero, no, de ahora en adelante seria su compañero, de repente tenía una revelación de que Hiccup era tan perfecto, siempre lo fue, tan agradable, era tan divertido pasar tiempo con él, no podía imaginar una vida sin él, perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

En un solo movimiento saco su miembro de la boca del humano y el mismo saco su lengua de aquel orificio que estaba saboreando, para luego cambiar de posición.

-¿Tooth?- 

¿Por qué se había detenido? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Lo había mordido sin querer? Aquellas dudas y preocupaciones que cruzaron por su mente desaparecieron cuando noto lo que quería hacer el dragón. 

Sentía como se recargo en su espalda, como el abdomen chocaba con su piel, el aliento sobre su cabeza, Toothless estaba jadeando, y ahí, de la forma tan natural como si esto lo hubieran hecho ya muchas veces, restregaba su miembro en sus glúteos. 

Un par de embestidas y ya puede hacerse a la idea de que es lo que trata de hacer el dragón.

Y no le molesta en realidad, se deja hacer.

La punta se restriega entre los glúteos del humano, goteante y necesitada, el movimiento de las caderas del dragón es un compás constante, simulando el que hiso más temprano ese día pero que busca un resultado más necesitado, anhelado por su deseo primario de aparearse con un compañero, pero no cualquier compañero, sino con Hiccup.

Hiccup apoya su pecho contra el suelo sintiéndose débil y más mareado, aun siente el sabor almizclado y salado de la semilla del dragón en su boca, jadea y gime sintiendo como retumba el pecho de Toothless con un profundo y fuerte ronroneo que rosa con el rugido de los de su clase.

Necesitan ese algo, pero uno y otro no saben que es, o no sabe cómo llegar a él, hasta que en parte por terquedad y por ser ya un lugar resbaloso por la saliva del dragón, la punta del miembro profana aquel asterisco de carne que tanta atención le había dado para lamer con anterioridad.

-¡Argh!-

Duele la profanación dentro de su cuerpo, araña el suelo bajo sus manos en represaría, los movimientos sesan por un momento, Toothless se da cuenta de su incomodidad y lame tratando de relajarlo nuevamente a pesar que por dentro se está muriendo por continuar con sus movimientos, embestir dentro de él pequeño agujero que lo está asfixiando rogando por liberar sus deseos más salvajes.

Con el tiempo las lamidas dan resultado y relajan el cuerpo del humano, relajándolo lo suficiente como para que el dragón tenga la suficiente confianza para continuar.

Es un ritmo suave, entra apenas la punta, siente como le asfixia, lo estrangula de una manera alucinante.

Sentía ese cuerpo ajeno moverse dentro de él, era algo que no podía explicar sencillamente, cada centímetro que ese cuerpo recorría su interior abriéndose paso con cada estocada, aun había ardor y dolor, pero el calor de su cuerpo y la excitación del momento disminuían poco a poco las malas sensaciones para darle paso al placer.

Los movimientos se volvieron más fuertes y rápidos, los gemidos de Hiccup y los rugidos era lo único que podían escuchar cada uno acompañado del sonar de sus pieles rozarse.

Si cualquiera hubiera pasado por esa parte tan apartada del bosque hubiera sido testigo de cómo el enorme cuerpo del dragón de escamas negras, el más temido entre los vikingos, un Furia Nocturna, arremetía contra el pequeño cuerpo de un adolecente humano, su jinete y amigo, no podías diferenciar donde empezaba uno y donde terminaba otro.

Llega un punto en que el enorme miembro choca contra algo dentro del cuerpo del humano, un punto demasiado sensible en que solo le hace pensar en el placer y querer más.

-¡Ah ha ah Toothhh! ¡Más! Hazlo de nuevo, por favor, hazlo de nuevo- no le importa si suena que está rogando, porque realmente lo quiere, lo necesita.

Su cuerpo ya se encuentra completamente recargado sobre la tierra ignorando cualquier incomodidad que pudiera provocarle piedras en el suelo, no se da cuenta de las piedritas contra su pecho o como se empieza a incrustar el lodo y la tierra sobre su piel, solo que cada embestida que da el dragón lo vuelve loco. 

Toothless se perdía en la sensación de ser abrazado por el interior de su humano, las paredes estrechas apretaban tan placenteramente y escucharlo gemir y pedir por más lo volvía mejor.

Hiccup no lo soportaba más, tanto placer lo orillo a explotar en otro orgasmo.

El dragón sintió como las paredes se estrechaban aún más y arremetió con aun más fuerza y rapidez como podía introduciéndose más, no, aun no podía terminar, alargaría ese placer tanto tiempo como era posible.

Se estaba muriendo, llegar después de un orgasmo y tan sensible como estaba y el placer seguía y seguía, Toothless no parecía tener fin en sus energías, jamás había llegado hasta este nivel de placer, y seguramente con nadie lo alcanzaría sino era con Toothless.

El de escamas negras soltó un sonoro rugido y lo dejo salir todo, su semilla inundo las entrañas del humano hasta hincharle un poco el vientre y hacerlo desbordar, ambos eran un completo desastre de sudor, lodo, y sus propias corridas, pero no les importaba, en ese momento, nada más importaba que ellos dos, aun unidos por el miembro del dragón.

Aun recuperándose de sus propios orgasmos Toothless lamio como pudo la cara del humano hasta sus labios en una especie de beso, Hiccup recibió la muestra de afecto sin darse cuenta correspondiéndole al sacar su propia lengua para encontrarse con la contraria.

Más adelante pensarían en las consecuencias en lo que habían hecho, más adelante se preocuparían y quizás se volverían un poco locos, o más bien eso haría Hiccup, pero también, seguramente más adelante se darían que este incidente había sido la cosa más asombrosa para su relación, lo mejor en realidad.

Reafirmarían que no pueden vivir uno sin el otro, no solo como amigos, no como una relación de dependencia ya que uno no podía volar sin el otro y viceversa, sino por algo más profundo que había nacido desde su primer encuentro.

Ahora solo disfrutarían de este encuentro, de estas sensaciones, y recuperarían las fuerzas para la siguiente ronda, ya que aún se encontraban demasiado excitados, y además es un hecho poco conocido, pero la semilla del dragón es un potente afrodisiaco, más para las parejas potenciales, y era un hecho, al menos para Toothless, que Hiccup era la pareja perfecta para él.

Esto solo era el comienzo.

***  
FIN


End file.
